


I Have My Doubts

by TheDorkSide



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkSide/pseuds/TheDorkSide
Summary: Tony hires someone to help Bucky live in the 21st century. What Bucky doesn't know is that this small, fragile girl is going to change his life.





	I Have My Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on my Tumblr. Not the exact request, but the story took itself and ran. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Feel free to follow me there! https://justbuckyimagines.tumblr.com/

Since he’s gotten out of cryofreeze, Bucky has shut himself off to everyone but Steve. He hasn’t even stepped out of the compound since he’s gotten back from Wakanda. He knows he now has control over his body and mind, but…what if they find him and tie him to that chair again? That’s Bucky’s only worry. Well that, and he doesn’t exactly know how to get around in 21st century America.

Steve has tried on multiple occasions to get Bucky to go out and face the world a little bit at a time, assuring him that HYDRA is hanging on by a thread. Steve and the Team have been going to base after base, burning files and taking what they can use. Bucky knows this, but that little voice in his head won’t leave the topic alone.

Bucky let out a tired sigh as he unwrapped the sports take from his flesh hand, the soft sound of mechanics whirring in his left ear. His footsteps were muffled by the gym floor as he paced away from the punching bag. Tossing the used tape in his gym bag, his eyes moved to the door as it opened. 

Steve walked into the room as he offered his friend a polite smile. “There’s something I want to as you about,” he said, waiting to speak until he was at Bucky’s side.  
“What is it?”  
“Well,” Steve began, rubbing his hand across his jawline in thought, “Tony hired someone-,” insert Bucky rolling his eyes, “- to help you.”  
“And what do I need help with? I’m not impaired, Steve,” Bucky didn’t mean to have an attitude. Tony usually did bring the best out of him, though.

“I know. I’ve talked to him about letting the past go, and I think he’s trying. It was partly my idea, too, though. You’re never going to able to live if you don’t learn, Buck.”  
“It would have been fair to ask me if I wanted help.”  
“You would have said no,” Steve sighed.  
“Exactly,” Bucky replied, swinging his now packed gym bag over his shoulder and heading towards the door.

“At least try. If you don’t like it after one session, you can go back to breaking gym equipment.”  
Sighing, Bucky stopped and turned back around. “Would it satisfy you?”  
“Yes, actually.”  
“Fine. But like you said, not doing it if I don’t like it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

You were nervous. Well, excited. You’ve heard many things about James Barnes and the Winter Soldier while working with SHIELD. And now, being able to meet and talk with the man who has been in and out of cryofreeze for years, brainwashed, and brought into the 21st century as a new person is definitely an experience.

You almost jumped as a knock came from the door. The handle turned and the door opened, Steve’s tall figure peeking into your make-shift office. “Are you ready for him?,” He asked, a soft smile on his face.

“Of course, send him in,” you replied with a smile of your own, moving from your seat to sit in one of the cushioned chairs in the room.

Steve opened the door wider and looked to who you assumed was Bucky, that of whom was out of your view outside the room. He motioned with is hand and with the sound of rustling clothing, Bucky walked into the room, giving you a tight smile. Steve shut the door, the room filling with a short but awkward silence.  
“Have a seat, James, and we’ll get started,” you said with a kind smile, reaching for your pen and paper.  
“Call me Bucky,” he said awkwardly, watching you as he took the seat across from you.  
“Alright, then. Bucky it is.” He gave a slight smile in reply. You were silent for a moment as you tried to read him. He was tense, probably from being uncomfortable. He definitely didn’t want to be here.  
“Alright, so, I’m Y/n. Why don’t we start by you telling me a little bit about yourself?”  
“You already know everything you need to know. I know you’ve read them.” He was talking about the files. With a nod, you set your pen and notebook on the floor and leaned back in your seat, pulling your feet under you.  
“I know you don’t want to be here, Bucky. Honestly, I don’t really want to be here, either. I’d rather be at home, binge-watching Netflix with a deluxe pizza. But I understand how brains work, and that’s why I’m here. I’m here to help you let go of any fears or paranoia and to also help get you kick started in this day and age. A lot of things have changed that you have to get used to.”  
Bucky sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. “I know.” He didn’t make eye contact as a silence filled the room. He watched the clouds moved by. You were right; he has to face what’s going through his head. “Alright, fine,” he started, “What do you want to know?”  
A wide smile made it’s way across your face.  
~~~~~~~~  
As the weeks passed, you could see a change in Bucky. It was very hard to get him to open up, but you had made him a deal – you tell him something about yourself, he would tell something in return. He would tell about his insecurities, whether it be with his arm or his brain relapsing and his switch being flipped. The deal eventually became ‘I’ll be your support and guide while we do this’.  
But as time went on, touches and gazes began to linger, smiles began to show themselves, and it was more like these sessions have turned into excuses to see each other.

 

“You know,” Bucky started, staring down at his plate, “I’m glad I walked into your office. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”  
You had decided to take him out to dinner since it was a nice day, one of those ‘Let’s get you used to the world things’, and totally not a date. You tried to convince yourself that anyway.

His comment made you blush as he lifted his head and his blue eyes met your y/e/c ones. He had set his fork down, giving you his full attention. “I never knew you to be a sap, Bucky. I mean, good with the ladies, but this?”

Bucky let out a small chuckle as he stared at your hand resting on the table. He was itching to grab it, but he didn’t want to scare you off. Yes, you’re his ‘assistant’, but he has his hopes that it will possibly be more once this is all over. “You’re not a lady,” he said, and you noticed a spark flicker in his eyes.  
Your own grin spread across your face as your eyes flicked to his metallic hand resting on the table. “Then what am I?,” you asked, now pushing your food around on your plate.

“You’re a beautiful young woman who I just so happen to like spending time with,” he replied, a toothy grin on his face. “And you’ve helped me where no one else could.”  
You reached out, gripping his metal hand in yours, panic showing in his eyes for a moment. He calmed himself, his hand giving yours a gentle squeeze as he stared at you. “I just so happen to like spending time with you, too, James.”

Bucky had his doubts that this small, fragile girl in a tiny office could do anything to help him, but now that he’s opened himself and tried, he’s sure his life has changed.


End file.
